Fly Away
by limpet666
Summary: This was how he was meant to be, what he was meant to do, and it had just taken a while for reality to catch up. F/M implied slash


Story: Fly Away

Author: G. Richmond

Author's notes: I used to have a lot of dreams about flying. Sometimes I had wings, and other times it would be superhero/dragon ball style. I was always so disappointed when I woke up.

_Nothing compared to it. Absolutely nothing. There was no single thing that Murdock wanted more this, nothing that he would have picked over it. It was like he had finally fulfilled his potential. This was how he was meant to be, what he was meant to do, and it had just taken a while for reality to catch up, but that was okay. Now that it had happened he couldn't hold any grudges, wouldn't get angry that it had taken so long. He was too happy for that, and life was too short not to spend every second enjoying this gift._

_The sun was ever so bright, so hot, but that was alright as the wind compensated, chilling his face and shoulders whilst his back absorbed the heat. It was all just perfect. Even the wetness that clung to every part of his body was easy to ignore; clouds weren't nearly as fluffy as they looked. In fact they were downright cold and wet. But it was worth it. Every experience was worth it._

_He couldn't quite recall how he had gotten there, but that seemed so unimportant in the light of things. How did it matter? He had learned that if things were going your way it was wise not to ask questions. And things were finally going his way._

_He was flying._

_Not in the confines of a bulky plane, or under the deadly rotors of a helicopter, but actually flying; independent of any machines or contraptions. Just his own body and the tall wings that felt so natural jutting out from between his shoulders._

_He didn't recall ever being taught to use them, he just knew. He could feel the weight of them when he was on the ground, feel the tightening of newfound muscles on his back and chest as they moved automatically with his stride or position. And he felt the raw power of the downward sweeps that took him off the ground. No fear, no apprehension, just excitement. He knew he could do it, knew that the wings would work and he would rise into the skies. _

_Getting off the ground was a lot of effort, he knew in his mind that he didn't have the same structure as a bird; he wasn't naturally designed for flight, hadn't evolved. His bones weren't hollow, and wings didn't take the place of his arms. He didn't even have the right musculature. But it would work, he just knew it. There was no way it couldn't. And with a few hard downward beats he had extricated himself from gravity's domineering hold. He was free._

_The rush of air was harsh but pleasant, and at times it stole his breath, although that could have been the experience. Flying was so natural, he couldn't imagine how he had ever travelled any other way. He had complete control. Dips, corkscrews, loops, freefalls…_

_He could do anything. This was how he was meant to be. He was complete._

_And then he woke up._

_Face could always tell when Murdock had had one of the dreams. He would be distant from the time they woke up to lunch time, then get progressively more irritable until Face distracted or confronted him. If he didn't find someway to break to break the tension then the pilot would be up half the night until he finally cooled down enough to get to sleep._

"_I was flying, Face…" It always came down to that, whenever they had finished arguing, or when they were getting redressed, Murdock would mumble those words and Face would sigh._

"_It wasn't real Murdock." He would tell the pilot, putting a hand on his shoulder and waiting until he relaxed before pulling him into an embrace._

"_It felt real." Murdock would speak against the blond's shoulder, eyes hidden as he wrapped his arms around Face's waist._

"_I know." Face would say quietly, resting his head down against the pilot's and holding him close. He knew how much he was hurting inside. It probably seemed silly to other people that he got so worked up over a dream, but Face knew how desperately Murdock wanted the dreams to come true._

"_But real people don't get to fly away."_


End file.
